The present invention relates to computerized systems. In particular, the present invention relates to input devices for computerized systems.
Computerized systems receive input signals from input devices such as keyboards, mice, joysticks, game pads, touchpads, track balls and scrolling wheels. These input devices create input signals using touch sensors, transducers or switches. Mice, track balls and touchpads are graphical X-Y navigation devices, which are typically used to control the X-Y position and movement of a cursor on a display screen.
It is desirable for X-Y navigation devices to have the highest possible performance in terms of target acquisition speed and accuracy. Target acquisition speed is measured in terms of how quickly a user can move the cursor to a desired target on the display screen. Accuracy is measured in terms of how precisely the user can aim and hit the target without errors. The inventors of the present application have found that users have optimal target acquisition speed and accuracy through the use of a desktop mouse as opposed to other traditional navigation devices, such as touchpads and track balls. This is partly due to a more comfortable hand position that is achieved when using a desktop mouse as compared to other traditional navigation devices. Comfort can be viewed in terms of user perception and actual hand and forearm muscle stress and/or strain experienced when using a device. However, it has also been found that the use of a desktop mouse in conjunction with a keyboard of a laptop or desktop computer often requires the user to move one hand repeatedly back and forth between the keyboard and the mouse. To limit these hand movements, there has been an effort to integrate X-Y navigation devices into keyboards, particularly in laptop and notebook computers. Due to the small form factors of laptop and notebook computers and the inherent limitations of traditional integrated pointing devices, it has been difficult to achieve the same target acquisition speed and accuracy with integrated pointing devices as is achieved with desktop mice. Also, these devices are often positioned in areas of the keyboard that are difficult to reach or uncomfortable to operate. This further reduces target acquisition speed and accuracy.
Improved pointing devices and keyboard layouts are desired which provide optimal target acquisition speed and accuracy in integrated and stand-along environments.
One aspect of the present invention relates to a navigation input device for navigating a graphical display. The input device includes a substantially elliptical sensing window and a touch sensor, which is sensitive to placement of a user""s digit within the sensing window.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to a keyboard including first and second keybanks, which are laterally separated from one another and have upper and lower keybank boundaries. A central area is located between the first and second keybanks. A touchpad navigation device is positioned within the central area, between the upper and lower keybanks boundaries.
In one embodiment, a scrolling wheel is positioned within the central area, between the touchpad navigation device and the upper keybank boundary. The scrolling wheel is laterally offset toward one of the first and second keybanks relative to a center of the touchpad navigation device. A depressible switch is positioned within the central area between the scrolling wheel and the other of the first and second keybanks.
The touchpad navigation device has a sensing window with a substantially elliptical perimeter and has a touch sensor, which is sensitive to placement of a user""s digit within the sensing window. In another embodiment, the touchpad navigation device includes a sensing window having a substantially rectangular perimeter.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to a keyboard including first and second keybanks, which are laterally separated from one another and have upper and lower keybank boundaries. A central area is located between the first and second keybanks. An X-Y navigation device is positioned within the central area, between the upper and lower keybank boundaries. A scrolling wheel is positioned within the central area, between the X-Y navigation device and the upper keybank boundary.
In one embodiment, the X-Y navigation device includes a touchpad. In another embodiment, the X-Y navigation device includes a track ball.